Le Seigneur de Fondcombe et la Reine d'Argent
by Elyana
Summary: L'histoire d'amour entre Elrond et celle qui deviendra plus tard son épouse, Celebrian... De leur première rencontre à leur mariage, le récit de leur histoire vue par moimême...En espérant qu'elle vous plaira... En tout cas bonne lecture!
1. Arrivée à Fondcombe

Je trouve dommage qu'il y ait tellement peu de fics en français (à peu près toutes celles que j'ai lu étaient en anglais) sur l'histoire d'Elrond et Celebrian. Surtout qu'en plus il s'agit de mon couple préféré dans le Seigneur des Anneaux (peut-être justement parce qu'on ne saît pas grand-chose sur leur histoire?). C'est donc pour ça que j'ai décidé d'écrire une fic sur ce sujet, de leur rencontre jusqu'à leur mariage (et pourquoi pas faire une suite après? Je verrai bien ...)En tout cas j'espère que cette fic vous plaira (sinon bah tant pis '). Je ne vous retiens donc pas plus longtemps, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

_Chapitre 1 : Arrivée à Fondcombe_

Le soleil brillait encore généreusement sur la vallée de Fondcombe en cette fin d'après-midi. Il avait fait ce jour-là un temps superbe qui annonçait clairement le début de l'été. Une petite troupe de cavaliers sortit de la forêt qui entourait la cité elfique, se dirigeant vers l'entrée de celle-ci. A sa tête cheveuchaient majestueusement le Seigneur et la Dame de Lorien, Celeborn et Galadriel, tandis qu suivaient derrière eux plusieurs Elfes de la Lorien et en particulier leur fille unique, Celebrian.

C'était la première fois que la jeune Elfe allait à Fondcombe, et elle était tout simplement émerveillée par la beauté des lieux, une beauté qui d'ailleurs l'intimidait presque. Cela faisait peu de temps que la cité avait été édifiée par Elrond, le maître des lieux, mais le résultat était sans pareil. La cité était aussi magnifique que Caras Galadhon, le coeur du royaume de la Lorien.

La petite troupe s'engagea sur le chemin qui menait à l'entrée de la cité. Elle passa les grandes portes qui en scellaient l'entrée et pénétra dans l'enceinte d'Imladris. Là les attendait déjà quelques Elfes de Fondcombe avec bien sûr à leur tête le Seigneur Elrond. Celui-ci s'avança, un sourire aux lèvres, vers Celeborn et Galadriel alors que ceux-ci descendaient de cheval.

" Mae Govannen. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Imladris, annonça-t-il. Et je vous remercie d'avoir répondu si rpomptement à mon invitation.

- C'est à nous de vous remercier de nous avoir conviés ici, Elrond, continua Galadriel. Sachez que venir à Fondcombe restera toujours pour nous un plaisir. De plus, la cité est si belle à cette période de l'année... "

Tandis que la conversation continuait, Celebrian descendit à son tour de cheval. Le voyage l'avait fatiguée - en effet cela faisait trois jours entiers qu'ils chevauchaient, se reposant seulement la nuit venue -, et elle souhaitait gagner sa chambre le plus vite possible afin d'y prendre un repos bien mérité. Préférant ne montrer aucun signe d'impatience par simple politesse, elle entreprit de s'avancer discrètement aux côtés de son père, espérant se faire remarquer le moins possible. Hélas, son attention étant diminuée par la fatigue, elle ne remarqua pas la grosse pierre qui gisait sur le sol et trébucha malencontreusement dessus. Elle perdit l'équilibre, chercha désespérément à quoi se raccrocher et finit... dans les bras d'Elrond, qui eut le réflexe de la rattraper juste à temps. Confuse et intimidée, la jeune femme devint toute rouge, tandis que fusaient autour d'eux quelques rires discrets.

Ne faisant guère attention à ceux-ci, Elrond lui adressa un sourire amical, tout en la détaillant un peu plus. Celebrian était un peu plus petite que lui, et semblait également plus jeune - bien que l'âge ne soit pas facile à caclculer chez les Elfes. Elle ressemblait plus à sa mère, tant par ses traits que par sa beauté. Ses longs cheveux blonds-argentés et bouclés, qui lui arrivaient à hauteur des hanches, encadraient un visage fin et gracieux, où brillaient deux yeux bleus clair. Sa tenue de cavalière faisait ressortir sa taille fine et élancée et faisait ressortir ses formes féminines.

" Vous devez certainement être Celebrian, dit-il à la jeune femme, après un court instant de contemplation. Je suis enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Vos parents m'avaient beaucoup parlé de vous, et il me tardait de vous rencontrer. "

Il lui fit un baisemain, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire rougir un peu plus. Elle reprit cependant vite ses esprits et lui répondit en souriant:

" Le plaisir est partagé, seigneur Elrond. J'avais également hâte de vous rencontrer, et de voir cette cité, dont on m'avait tant parlé...

- Sachez que je me ferais un plaisir de vous la faire visiter dans les moindres recoins.

- C'est une excellente idée, Elrond, coupa Celeborn, mais réservez donc cette visite pour demain. Il nous tarde de rejoindre nos chambres afin de nous y reposer un peu avant le dîner...

- Hem... Oui, bien sûr, je vais vous y conduire, dit-il, revenant brusquement à ses esprits.

Il s'arracha à sa contemplation pour reporter son attention sur les deux époux, qui semblait l'observer avec un regard amusé. Il lâcha - à contrecoeur? - la main de Celebrian, et invita ses hôtes à le suivre. Ils commencèrent donc à marcher à travers Fondcombe pour regagner les chambres qui se trouvaient à l'autre bout de la cité. Lorsqu'ils y furent enfin arrivés, il préféra les laisser se reposer et se retira - non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à Celebrian.

Il repartit du côté opposé, ayant vaguement l'intention de rejoindre son bureau. Il marchait vite, ses pensées se bousculant rapidement dans son esprit. Seule une pensée, ou plutôt une image, s'y affichait clairement : le visage si gracieux de Celebrian. Même s'il ne s'en apercevait pas encore, il était littéralement tombé sous son charme... Mais en était-il de même pour elle?

Il était tellement plongé dans sa rêverie qu'il ne faisait même plus attention où il marchait, si bien qu'il pércuta quelqu'un de plein fouet, ce quelqu'un se trouvant être Glorfindel, son ami de toujours, qu'il avait rencontré il y a de nombreuses années. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air amusé, un sourire au coin des lèvres, tandis qu'Elrond s'excusait d'un air absent et pensif.

" Dis-moi, tu dois être particulièrement préoccupé, ou complètement ailleurs, pour ne pas réussir à m'éviter. Toi qui est d'habitude si sérieux, que se passe-t-il donc? Tu as vu un fantôme? "

Elrond posa son regard sur celui de son ami, avant de répondre avec un sourire.

" Non, un ange... "

A l'autre bout de Fondcombe, Celebrian était allongée sur son lit, son regard rêveur vagabondant au gré du paysage qu'elle apercevait par sa fenêtre. Depuis qu'il les avait laissé tout à l'heure, son esprit était focalisé sur lui... Elrond... Sa mère lui en avait souvent parlé, mais elle ne lui avait jamais dit à quel point il était séduisant... Elle avait plus vanté ses qualités de seigneur et de combattant. Mais il devait certainement en avoir de nombreuses autres...

Qu'à cela ne tienne, pensa-t-elle, je me chargerais de les découvrir, pensa-t-elle en souriant tandis qu'elle s'endormait.

Elle ignorait encore à quel point cela allait se réaliser...


	2. Dîner animé et jalousie passagère

Deuxième chapitre! Tout d'abord, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui ont posté une review, ça m'ai fait très plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant (voire mieux? ) que le premier. Mais je vous laisse juger par vous-même...

Je vais juste répondre à la question d'alma 77: si on n'entend pas parler de Celebrian pendant la guerre de l'Anneau, c'est parce que dans le courant du Troisième Age, alors qu'elle se rend en Lorien, elle se fait attaquer par des Orcs en passant par la Moria. Bien que ses fils aient réussi à la sauver à temps, ellereçoit quand mêmeune blessure empoisonnée qu'Elrond ne parvient pas à soigner complètement. Elle décide donc de partir vers les Terres Immortelles afin d'être soulagée de ses souffrances. Tout ça se passe avant la guerre de l'Anneau, c'est pourquoi on n'entend pas parler d'elle (ce que je trouve dommage d'ailleurs)...

Enfin bref, maintenant, je vous laisse lire la suite!

Chapitre 2 :Dîner animé et jalousie passagère...

Celebrian se réveilla deux heures plus tard. Elle s'étira paresseusement avec la souplesse d'un chat, avant de se lever doucement. Encore un peu endormie, elle marcha jusqu'au balcon de sa chambre, qui surpomblait toute la vallée de Fondcombe.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit alors à elle finit de la réveiller complètement. La vue était réellement époustouflante et féerique, comme sortie tout droit d'un rêve. Le soleil déclinait peu à peu dans le ciel qui semblait s'embraser, illuminant la cité de ses rayons rouges et dorés. De doux chants elfiques résonnaient dans l'air, se mêlant au doux murmure du vent et au lointain bruit de chute des cascades que l'on apercevait au fond de la vallée... La jeune femme se laissa aller à une douce rêverie tandis qu'elle promenait son regard sur ce paysage merveilleux.

Des coups frappés à la porte l'interrompirent dans sa contemplation. Elle se retourna et alla ouvrir la porte, laissant apparaître son visiteur qui n'était autre que son père.

" Bonsoir Ada, dit-elle avec un sourire lorsqu'elle le reconnut.

- Ah, tu es enfin réveillée. Lorsque je suis passé tout à l'heure et que je t'ai vu endormie, j'ai bien crû que tu ne t'éveillerais pas avant demain, dit Celeborn avec un léger sourire taquin.

- N'exagérons rien, ce n'était qu'un petit somme! répondit-elle, légèrement vexée.

- Oui, un petit somme... J'espère en tout cas que tu es assez reposée? Il serait dommage que tu ne puisses assiste au dîner, je suis sûr que maître Elrond en serait très déçu... "

Celeborn jeta un regard amusé à sa fille tandis que celle-ci rougissait, réprimant du mieux qu'elle pouvait sa satisfaction.

" Quoi qu'il en soit, ajouta-t-il, le dîner se déroulera dans une heure dans la salle de réception. Ne sois pas en retard... "

Celeborn s'éloigna dans le couloir tandis que Celebrian refermait sa porte, prenant soin de la verouiller à clé afin de ne pas être elle avait une heure devant elle, elle décida de prendre son temps pour se préparer. Elle se dirigea vers sa salle de bain, où l'attendait un bain chaud. Elle enleva rapidement sa tenue et se plongea avec délice dans l'eau chaude et parfumée. Elle posa doucement sa tête sur un coussin prévu à cet effet et ferma les yeux pour mieux profiter de cet instant de détente. Elle en profita d'ailleurs si bien qu'elle s'endormit à nouveau, bercée par les parfums et la chaleur environnante...

Elle se réveilla en sursaut une heure plus tard. S'apercevant de son retard, elle sortit précipitemment de son bain qui était maintenant tiède, et s'enroula dans une serviette avant de se ruer dans sa chambre. Elle fouilla rapidement dans ses affaires et en ressortit une longue robe rouge foncée, bordée de noir, avec une ceinture de la même couleur. Elle enfila sa tenue le plus rapidement qu'elle put, en prenant soin de ne pas la froisser, puis prit sur la coiffeuse un peigne en argent qu'elle plaça dans ses cheveux.

Elle sortit en trombe de sa chambre, sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte de ses parents, sachant pertinemment qu'ils étaient déjà partis pour le dîner. Elle commença à courir dans les couloirs, lorsqu'un autre problème se posa : elle ne savait tout simplement PAS où était la salle de réception...

" Oh, non, il ne manquait plus que ça..." mumura-t-elle pour elle-même.

La cité était immense, et il lui faudrait un temps fou pour la trouver elle-même. Tout ce qui lui restait comme solution était de continuer sa course en espérant trouver quelqu'un sur son chemin qui pourrait lui indiquer où se trouvait la salle. Ce qui, par chance, arriva. Elle rencontra un Elfe au détour d'un couloir, qui lui fournit aimablement ce précieux renseignement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle arriva devant les portes de la salle, d'où émanait le son de nombreuses voix. Elle ralentit son allure pour reprendre son souffle, puis s'arrêta avant d'entrer, estimant que ce n'était pas la peine de débouler dans la salle comme une furie. Elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux en place, arrangea les plis de sa robe, prit une grande inspiration et entra.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle, tandis que les conversations s'interrompaient. N'imaginant pas se faire remarquer de la sorte, elle n'osa pas avancer, et balaya la salle de son regard qui rencontra d'abord celui réprobateur de ses parents, puis celui plus amusé d'un Elfe blond assis à côté d'Elrond, et enfin le regard d'Elrond qui lui sembla briller d'une lueur de joie en la voyant.

" Nous avions bien crû que tu ne viendrais plus, annonça Celeborn avec un léger ton de reproche.

- Veuillez pardonner mon retard, je m'étais... assoupie.

- L'important est que vous soyez maintenant présente, dit Elrond en souriant. Venez donc prendre place..."

La jeune femme s'avança gracieusement vers la table mais constata avec regret que les deux places de part et d'autre d'Elrond étaient déjà occupées. Elle fut contrainte de s'asseoir à côté de l'Elfe blond qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais qui néanmoins se trouva très galant lorsqu'il se leva pour avancer son siège lorsqu'elle s'assit, sous le regard -jaloux?- d'Elrond. Lorsqu'ils furent tous deux assis, les conversations reprirent et le dîner put continuer sans aucune autre interruption.

" Je suis ravi de vous connaître enfin, Celebrian. Je me nomme Glorfindel. Désirez-vous un peu de salade?

- Je suis moi aussi enchantée de vous connaître. Et je veux bien, merci."

Glorfindel prit le saladier posé sur la table et entreprit de servir sa voisine.

" Je ne vous ai pas vu tout à l'heure lorsque nous somms arrivés, je me trompe? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, vous avez raison, je n'étais pas présent. Elrond m'avait chargé d'une affaire importante à régler.

- Vous êtes un ami d'Elrond?

- Son conseiller et son plus grand ami. D'ailleurs, il m'a beaucoup parlé de vous avant le dîner... "

- Vraiment? dit-elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Glorfindel se contenta de répondre avec un simple sourire, tandis qu'il versait un peu d'eau dans le verre de la jeune femme.

Le dîner dura ainsi jusqu'à une heure avancée. Glorfindel avait passé la soirée à raconter tout un tas d'anecdotes diverses sur Elrond, tandis que Celebrian buvait ses paroles, comme un enfant à qui l'on raconte une histoire. Elrond, quant à lui, était resté en grande conversation avec Celeborn et Galadriel, bien qu'il tentait surtout d'écouter la conversation entre Glorfindel et Celebrian, sans grand résultat. Quelques Elfes commençaient déjà à quitter la table. Les deux souverains de la Lorien prirent à leur tour congé de leur hôte, bientôt suivis par leur fille, bien que celle-ci aurait préféré rester un peu plus longtemps.

Lorsque la salle fut pratiquement vide et qu'il ne restât plus qu'Elrond et Glorfindel, celui-ci se tourna vers son ami et lui dit en souriant:

" Tu avais raison, elle est belle comme un ange...

- Oui, je vois que tu en as plutôt profité, répliqua Elrond d'un ton froid. J'ignore ce que tu lui as raconté, mais elle restée pendue à tes lèvres toute la soirée. Tu avais l'air de la fasciner..."

Elrond termina sa phrase par un soupir, sous le regard amusé de son ami.

" Qui aurait crû ça un jour? Le grand, noble et très respecté Elrond, jaloux!

- Moi, jaloux? C'est stupide...

- Au contraire! Je te ferais d'ailleurs remarquer que j'ai passé le dîner à lui parler de toi... C'était par toi qu'elle était si fascinée... "

Elrond tourna la tête vers Glorfindel qui l'observait, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah, vraiment?

- Evidemment? Qu'allais-tu donc imaginer? Maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller la rattraper et de la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre, comme tout galant Elfe le ferait...

- Mais, tu es sûr que...?

- Ne me force pas à y aller à ta place! "

Elrond ne se fit pas prier une seconde fois. Il se leva et partit à la recherche de Celebrian, tandis que Glorfindel le regardait s'éloigner en souriant.

Jaloux, et qui plus est... amoureux, pensa-t-il.

Il se leva à son tour et prit la direction de sa chambre.

Elrond parcourait rapidement les couloirs, cherchant des yeux celle qui hantait son esprit depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée quelques heures plus tôt. Il la trouva finalement près d'une fenêtre alors qu'elle observait d'un regard rêveur le paysage calme de la cité au repos. Elle se retourna lorsqu'elle l'entendit arriver. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et un doux sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune Elfe. Il s'avança vers elle, et, lui tendant son bras, il lui demanda :

" Me permettez-vous de vous raccompagner jusqu'à votre chambre? "

Le sourire de Celebrian s'agrandit et elle prit le bras d'Elrond.

" Ce serait avec plaisir..."

Il commencèrent à avancer tous les deux dans les couloirs. Leurs coeurs et leurs esprits étaient troublés, bien qu'ils n'osaient se l'avouer. C'est donc en silence, à l'exception de quelques paroles échangées ici et là, qu'ils marchèrent ainsi jusqu'à la chambre de Celebrian. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, celle-ci lâcha à contrecoeur le bras d'Elrond, qui, lui aussi, aurait bien voulu prolonger cet instant plus longtemps...

" J'ai été ravi de faire ces quelques pas avec vous, annonça-t-il finalement. Voulez-vous toujours que je vous fasse visiter Fondcombe demain?

- J'en serais très heureuse!

- Eh bien, dans ce cas, rejoignez-moi demain matin dans le parc, aux alentours de dix heures. Cela vous convient-il?

- Oui, c'est parfait.

" Bien... Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit... "

Avec un dernier sourire, il se retourna, et reprit son chemin dans les couloirs, d'un pas légèrmeent hésitant. Celebrian le regarda partir, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, avant d'entrer finalement dans sa chambre, après un dernier regard...


	3. Promenade en duo

Troisième chapitre! Un peu moins rapidement que l'autre, c'est vrai, mais j'ai pas toujours le temps d'écrire... En espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres...

_Chapitre 3 : Promenade en duo_

Celebrian ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là. Allongée dans son lit, elle observait d'un regard pensif le ciel étoilé qui apparaissait derrière les fines tentures, tout en réfléchissant à ce sentiment si étrange qui troublait son coeur et son esprit, sentiment provoqué par l'apparition d'un seul visage... Ce visage qui faisait naître un bonheur si intense qu'elle ne saurait expliquer à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, tandis que les battements de son coeur s'accéléraient... Ces sensations jusqu'alors inconnues pour elle, était-ce donc ça qu'on appelait l'amour?

Celebrian se retourna dans son lit. L'amour, l'amour... Ce mot lui trottait incessamment dans la tête. Etait-elle amoureuse? Etait-elle vraiment amoureuse? Elle sourit à cette pensée. Elle qui avait tant attendu ce moment... Mais la joie fit bientôt place à l'inquiétude. Ce sentiment était-il réciproque? Sans savoir pourquoi, elle en doutait. Certes, elle ne pouvait nier qu'il se montrait particulièrement attentionné envers elle, mais était-ce une raison suffisante?

A la fois énervée et tourmentée par toutes ces questions, Celebrian se leva et se dirigea vers le balcon, essayant de penser à autre chose. En vain... Elle ne pouvait ôter de son esprit ce qui la troublait tellement... Elle poussa un soupir et s'appuya contre la balustrade, admirant le paysage endormi, éclairé seulement par la douce lueur de la Lune. Ses pensées vagabondèrent à nouveau vers celui qui hantait son esprit. Où pouvait-il être, en ce moment?

De son côté Elrond ne parvenait pas non plus à trouver le sommeil. Tout en faisant les cent pas dans sa chambre, il réfléchissait, enfin du moins il essayait. Mais ce visage si doux et si gracieux qui s'était ancré dans son esprit depuis qu'il l'avait vu ne cessait de le tourmenter. Depuis qu'il l'avait admiré pour la première fois en cette fin d'après-midi, tout était différent. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment. Enfin si, il le savait, mais ne pouvait pas l'expliquer...

Sa discussion avec Glorfindel lui revint à l'esprit. Avait-il vraiment été jaloux? Lui? Non, il se trompait certainement. C'était impossible... Mais pourtant... Tout laissait croire le contraire... Comment expliquerait-il alors ce sentiment d'envie qu'il avait ressenti toute la soirée? Ca ne pouvait être autre chose...

Mais qui dit jalousie, dit amour... Elrond s'arrêta brutalement lorsque cette pensée le traversa. Etait-ce donc de l'amour qu'il éprouvait? Cela répondait à bien des questions... Mais il était sans doute trop tôt pour se prononcer... Quoique... D'une démarche hésitante, il s'approcha d'une fenêtre, tandis qu'une autre question s'imposait à son esprit. En était-il de même pour elle? Il ignorait pourquoi, il se sentait persuadé du contraire... Mais il espérait sincérement qu'il se trompait sur ce point...

Il était encore tôt quand Celebrian s'éveilla le lendemain matin. Le soleil venait à peine de se lever, et commençait à briller d'une pâle lumière. La jeune femme se leva et d'une démarche encore engourdie alla s'asseoir devant la coiffeuse. Observant son reflet dans le miroir, elle commença à brosser ses longues boucles blond-argenté, la tête encore pleine de ses pensées et ses questions de la veille. Elle sourit malgré elle en se souvenant qu'elle devait rencontrer Elrond dans quelques heures. Il lui tardait d'y être, bien qu'elle appréhendait ce moment... Elle craignait d'avoir à le regretter un jour... Elle posa sa brosse et regarda par la fenêtre. Que faire en attendant ? Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim... Elle pourrait toujours rester dans sa chambre, à attendre - plus ou moins patiemment- que ce moment arrive... Ou bien faire autre chose...

De l'autre côté de la cité, Elrond était assis à la grande table de la salle de réception, qui commençait peu à peu à se remplir. Mais il n'y portait pas grande attention, trop occupé à penser encore à cette même personne... Il fut cependant assez vite rejoint par Glorfindel qui, il faut bien l'avouer, dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour le sortir de sa rêverie.

" Pardonne-moi, j'étais ailleurs, finit par dire Elrond d'un ton évasif.

- Oui, j'avais remarqué... Bon, je répète encore une fois ma question : est-ce que tu as bien dormi cette nuit, et pourrais-tu s'il te plaît me donner la corbeille de pain qui est à droite? "

Elrond se conteta de répondre par un vague signe de tête, tout en lui passant la carafe d'eau. Glorfindel l'observa d'abord d'un air étonné, qui se transforma vite en un regard amusé.

" Bien je vois, dit-il en prenant lui-même la corbeille de pain. Inutile de te demander ce qui te "préoccupe" ainsi...

- En effet, c'est intuile, déclara Elrond en se levant, semblant sortir soudainement de ses pensées. Désolé de devoir te laisser, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Des choses importantes...

- Oui, je m'en doute bien, continua Glorfindel tandis qu'Elrond s'éloignait. En tout cas... Souhaite-le bonjour de ma part à Celebrian... "

Elrond se retourna et lui jeta un regard inquisiteur, mais l'Elfe blond semblait soudainement très absorbé par le contenu de son assiette. Jugeant inutile de répondre quoi que ce soit, il continua son chemin et sortit de la salle.

Quelques heures plus tard, Celebrian marchait tranquillement dans le parc, attendant patiemment l'arrivée d'Elrond, qui ne tarderait plus maintenant. Elle observait le décor tout autour d'elle. L'endroit était vraiment magnifique... De nombreuses allées s'entremêlaient, entourées par une végétation luxuriante et par de nombreuses statues de pierre, qui semblaient avoir traversé les âges... Le parc était également parcouru d'une multitude de cours d'eau, tantôt visibles, tantôt cachés. Ceci lui rappelait en de nombreux points son pays natal, bien que les deux étaient très différents... Elle finit par arriver à hauteur d'un imposant chêne, sous l'ombre duquel se trouvait un banc de pierre que le lierre commençait à envahir. Elle s'y assit, continuant à regarder tout autour d'elle...

Elrond marchait rapidement dans les couloirs de Fondcombe. Voilà dix minutes déjà qu'il devait avoir rejoint Celebrian. Lui qui était toujours ponctuel d'habitude... Et évidemment, il avait fallu que cela arrive aujourd'hui. Il sortit dans le parc à la hâte, traversant les allées à grandes enjambées, tout en la cherchant du regard. Quand ses yeux se posèrent alors sur elle... Elle était là, assise sous un chêne, resplendissante sous la douce lumière du soleil qui traversait le feuillage. Il la contempla un instant, un sourire se dessinant peu à peu sur ses lèvres, puis se décida enfin à avancer, d'une démarche assurée. Celebrian, l'entendant approcher, tourna la tête vers lui, et un sourire éclaira son visage tandis qu'elle se levait. Elrond lui fit un baisemain avec galanterie, ce qui fit rougir la jeune femme qui tenta de cacher sa gène du mieux qu'elle put.

" Pardonnez mon retard... Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait attendre...

- Rassurez-vous, vous êtes pardonné. Alors, faisons-nous cette promenade?

- Oui, allons-y. Commençons par le parc, puisque nous y sommes. "

Ils commencèrent à marcher côte à côte, à travers les nombreuses allées.

" J'ai déjà eu le plaisir d'admirer la beauté des lieux. Et dire que vous avez vous-même créé cette cité...", dit-elle avec une pointe d'admiration dans la voix.

Elrond ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine fierté en entendant les paroles de Celebrian.

" Cela a pris du temps, mais il est vrai que le résultat en valait la peine. En tout cas je suis ravi de voir que la cité vous plaît autant...

- Et vous n'imaginez pas à quel point", dit-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Deux heures durant, Elrond et Celebrian se promenèrent à travers la cité, tout en profitant de ce moment pour discuter entre eux et notamment apprendre à mieux se connaître. Inutile de préciser que chacun y prit part avec le plus grand plaisir... Après avoir visité la cité de fond en comble, ils arrivèrent finalement à la bibliothèque, le dernier q'uils n'avaient pas encore vu, et pas le moindre. Celle-ci était réellement imposante. Elle s'étalait sur deux étages, et devait certainement contenir un millier de livres, dont certains avaient une valeur inestimable, du fait de leur ancienneté.

Elrond regarda en souriant Celebrian qui s'avançait doucement dans la pièce, jetant autour d'elle des regards impressionnés. Elle commença à arpenter les rayons, promenant ses doigts sur les couvertures des nombreux livres.

" C'est vraiment... impresionnant. J'ai rarement vu une bibliothèque de cette taille... D'ailleurs, toute la cité m'a impressionnée. Et j'avoue que j'ai adoré cette promenade en votre compagnie. "

Ces quelques mots remplirent Elrond de plaisir, bien qu'il n'en montra rien. Il s'avança vers Celebrian, qui s'était tournée vers lui.

" Sachez que moi aussi j'ai particulièrement apprécié cette promenade qui en temps normal m'aurait paru tout à fait banal, mais qui, grâce à vous, a été un véritable plaisir qu'il me tarde de renouveler.

- Vraiment? Au moins, nous sommes d'accord sur ce point. Peut-être devrions-nous passer plus de temps ensemble dans ce cas...

- Je suis d'accord avec vous. D'ailleurs... "

Elrond ne put finir sa phrase, il fut interrompu par Glorfindel qui apparut par une des portes. Il vint vers Elrond et Celebrian et s'adressa directement à ui après avoir salué la jeune femme.

" Désolé de devoir vous déranger ainsi, mais il y a une affaire urgente qui demande à être réglée au plus vite. Vous savez de quoi il s'agit, Elrond. "

Le regard de celui-ci s'assombrit et il sembla tout à coup préoccupé. Il regarda à nouveau la jeune femme qui l'observait d'un regard à la fois interrogatif et inquiet. Mais il ne dit rien. Il prit la main de Celebrian et la serra fortement dans un élan d'affection, avant de la relâcher.

" Je vais devoir vous quitter malheureusement. Mais j'espère vite vous revoir... "

Il lui fit un dernier sourire auquel elle répondit sans dire un mot. Elle les regarda partir et disparaître par la porte de la bibliothèque, restant immobile, et caressant de son autre main celle qu'il venait de serrer...


	4. Quand tout ne se passe pas si bien

Enfin! Un nouveau chapitre, après un mois de silence total ... J'espère que ça ne se reproduira plus... Mais j'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour écrire, et en plus j'ai beaucoup hésité sur ce chapitre, car j'ignorais comment faire avancer les choses. J'avais plusieurs idées, mais beaucoup qui ne me menaient à rien (je dois bien voir au moins 3 versions différentes de ce chapitre ), mais j'ai finalement opté pour celle-ci... Peut-être n'est-ce pas la meilleure, mais c'est celle que je préfère, et qui me permet d'aboutir sur quelque chose... Que vous découvrirez au chapitre prochain! Qui arrivera plus rapidement, promis!

Donc bonne lecture, je n'en dis pas plus, si ce n'est qu'Elrond peut décidément avoir un sale caractère...

Chapitre 4 : Quand les choses ne se passent pas comme on l'avait imaginé...

Les jours et les nuits se succédaient paisiblement sur la cité elfique. Elrond et Celebrian passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, ce qui, avouons-le, commençait à éveiller les soupçons de quelques personnes. Les liens entre les deux Elfes se resserraient un peu plus chaque jour, au fur et à mesure que les sentiments que chacun éprouvait pour l'autre grandissaient... Mais aucun n'avait encore eu le courage ni l'audace d'avouer ses sentiments. Cependant cela ne les empêchait pas d'apprécier les moments passés ensemble. Ils adoraient se promener dans les parcs de Fondcombe pendant de longue heures, leur lieu favori étant sans doute la plus haute terrasse de la cité, où ils se retrouvaient presque chaque soir pour admirer le coucher du soleil. Lorsqu'Elrond devait parfois s'absenter pour d'importantes réunions dont Celebrian ignorait la cause, elle se réfugiait la plupart du temps dans la bibliothèque où elle prenait plaisir à dévorer avec délice tous les livres, quels qu'ils soient.

En bref, la vie suivait calmement son cours. Cependant, une rumeur se répandit bien vite, qui disait qu'il serait bientôt célébré à Fondcombe une grande fête, le jour du solstice d'été. Beaucoup été conviés à cette fête, en-dehors des habitants de Fondcombe, et on pouvait notamment compter quelques personnes importantes, tel que le très respecté souverain Gil-Galad (rappelons que cette histoire se déroule à la fin du Second Age, à la veille de la guerre qui opposera Sauron aux armées des Elfes et des Hommes). Celebrian se réjouissait ouvertement à l'idée de cette fête. tout comme Elrond d'ailleurs, qui cependant prenait garde à ne pas le montrer avec trop d'enthousiasme. Car ce bal représentait pour lui une occasion unique de déclarer enfin sa flamme à Celebrian. Il imaginait déjà arriver à la fête, avec bien sûr Celebrian comme cavalière, et, lorsque la fête battrait son plein et que personne ne se soucierait d'eux, il l'entraînerait dans un lieu plus tranquille où il pourrait tout à loisir exprimer ses sentiments... Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre pour pouvoir enfin embrasser ces lèvres sucrées et veloutées et caresser sans gène cette peau si douce et cette chevelure si soyeuse, en bref, d'exprimer au grand jour tout son amour... Il lui tardait tant...

Mais hélas, les choses ne se déroulent pas forcément comme on l'avait espéré. Elrond en fit la douloureuse expérience. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir arriver un matin un certain Sael, ami d'enfance de Celebrian, pour qui la jeune femme semblait porter une réelle affection, comme il put amèrement la constater - avec jalousie -, lorsque celel-ci l'accueillit en le prenant dans ses bras... Cepandant il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps sur ce point, convaincu qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple amitié. C'était le cas, mais malheureusement les choses furent trop bien mal interprétées par la suite...

Deux jours avant la fête, alors que la plupart des invités étaient arrivés à Fondcombe, Elrond se décida enfin à parler à Celebrian afin de l'inviter à être sa cavalière. Le soir, alors qu'ils admiraient tous deux le coucher de soleil - sans la compagnie de Sael, pour une fois, car celui-ci, depuis qu'il était arrivé, avait la fâcheuse habitude de suivre Celebrian partout où elle allait, chose qui agaçait particulièrement Elrond, cela va sans dire -, il prit enfin sa décision. Il s'avança vers la jeune femme qui tourna son regard vers lui avec un sourire.

" Celebrian, vous savez comme moi que la fête approche à grands pas... Je voulais justement vous demander si vous accepteriez d'être ma cavalière, si cela ne vous dérange pas bien sûr... "

Il avait parlé d'un ton assuré, persuadé que la réponse serait positive. Cependant lorsque la jeune femme entendit ces mots, son sourire s'effaça peu à peu. Elle commença à rougir d'un air géné et baissa la tête, hésitant à répondre. Elle aurait tant voulu dire oui, c'était la question qu'elle aurait voulu entendre depuis un certain temps déjà, mais...

" Je... Ca aurait été sans hésiter avec plaisir, mais malheureusement... Sael me l'ayant proposé, j'ai accepté..."

Cette nouvelle fut pour Elrond comme une blessure en plein coeur. Ses rêves s'envolèrent instanément, tandis que s'imposait à lui une idée terrifiante; cet amour n'était peut-être pas si réciproque que ça... Vérité si fausse pourtant...

Blessé dans son amour-propre autant que dans son coeur, il s'efforça de rester de marbre, bien qu'il mourrait d'envie de la supplier, même à genoux s'il le fallait...

" Oh, très bien. "

Il avait dit ces mots d'un ton indifférent, presque froid, si différent du ton qu'il employait d'ordinaire lorsqu'il s'adressait à Celebrian. Mais par simple orgueil, il avait choisir d'adopter une attitude indifférente qui semblait tellement désintéressée qu'elle en était même blessante. La jeune femme se sentit aussitôt coupable et craignait réellement de l'avoir froissé.

" Ce n'est pas grave,continua-t-il sur le même ton. Si vous permettez, je vais me retirer, et ne pas vous importuner plus longtemps. "

Avant même que la jeune femme ne puisse répliquer, il partit. Sans se retourner. Sans lui jeter ce regard empli de tendresse qu'il lui réservait d'habitude. Sans rien. Elle aurait tant voulu pouvoir rattraper les choses, remonter quelques minutes en arrière, elle aurait fait n'importe quoi pour soulager cette douleur cuisante qui traversait son coeur... A cet instant-là, son rêve d'amour s'était évanoui aussi vite qu'il était apparu la première qu'elle avait croisé son regard...

Une larme coula sur sa joue, alors qu'elle observait sa silhouette qui disparaissait dans la cité. Elle l'essuya négligemment d'un revers de la main. Elle n'allait pas laisser les choses se dérouler ainsi. Oh non, certainement pas...

Pendant les deux jours suivants, Celebrian passa son temps à chercher Elrond dans chaque recoin de Fondcombe. Sans jamais réussir à le trouver. A croire qu'il l'évitait, ce qui l'attristait profondément... Elrond lui effectivement passait son temps à éviter Celebrian, non qu'il ne désirait plus la voir, au contraire, mais il n'obéissait plus qu'à son orgueil qui le poussait à oublier cet amour qu'il croyait sans espoir. L'orgueil, sans doute le pire ennemi de l'amour...

La fête tant attendue arriva enfin, pour le plus grand plaisir de tous, ou presque... Elle se déroulait dans le plus grand des parcs de la cité. La nuit était tombée, et pour parer à l'obscurité de nombreuses lanternes diffusaient leur lumière douce. Beaucoup de monde était réuni ce soir-là. Certains convives s'étaient laissés entraîner par la musique envoûtante qui résonnait et dansaient avec grâce au son des flûtes et des harpes, parfois accompagnées par de divines voix. D'autres, quant à eux, préféraient passer la soirée à discuter entre eux. Dans tous les cas, la joie et la bonne humeur régnaient... Seules deux personnes ne semblaient pas partager ce sentiment de réjouissance. Est-il utile de préciser lesquelles? Je ne pense pas...

Celebrian, qui avait tant attendu ce bal, n'avait désormais qu'une envie: en partir le plus vite possible. Mais son absence serait sûrement remarquée. Car on pouvait dire qu'elle avait attirée bon nombre de regards lorsqu'elle avait fait son entrée. Quoi de plus normal? Elle était tout simplement sublime dans sa robe de soie d'un blanc si pur, brodée de fil d'argent; ses boucles blondes tombaient avec grâce sur ses épaules, et à son front brillait un diadème d'argent qui faisait ressortir l'éclat de ses yeux si bleus... Elle était si parfaite... Lorsqu'Elrond avait posé son regard sur elle, il n'avait pu s'en détacher qu'au prix d'un douloureux sacrifice. Mais sa fierté était décidément bien coriace...

La fête était des plus réussies. Tandis que Celebrian dansait - avec plus ou moins d'entrain - aux bras de Sael, Elrond était en pleine conversation - avec ce même entrain- avec plusieurs personnes. Il s'efforçait le plus possible de ne pas poser les yeux sur Celebrian, ne remarquant pas de ce fait les regards insistants qu'elle lui lançait... Le Seigneur de Fondcombe tenait décidément beaucoup à sa fierté, trop même... Au point d'en faire une erreur impardonnable...

Glorfindel, lui, se désolait de voir que leur espoir d'alliance semblait partir en fumée, si bien qu'il résolut de faire son possible pour tenter d'arranger les choses. Il réussit à entraîner celui-ci dans un coin, afin de lui parler en toute franchise.

" Pourrais-je savoir ce qui se passe?demanda l'Elfe blond d'un ton catégorique.

- Rien, absolument rien, si ce n'est que j'ai sans doute fait erreur sur ce que j'avais imaginé. Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter.

- Oh que si. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu as décidément un sale caractère!

Cette remarque lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Elrond, mais il n'y fit guère attention. Depuis le temps, il avait l'habitude...

- Crois-moi, je ne vais pas te laisser gâcher un si bel amour! Tu es donc orgueilleux à ce point pour ne pas te rendre compte à quel point Celebrian et toi vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre? Et tu es prêt à croire que ce Sael va réussir à te remplacer dans son coeur? Crois-moi que tu fais une bien belle erreur!

Un silence s'installa entre les deux Elfes. Glorfindel attendait une quelconque réaction de la part d'Elrond. Celui-ci finit par répondre, d'un ton étrange qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Un ton presque découragé...

- Je dois partir...

Il partit, sans laisser le temps à Glorfindel de réagir. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs étonné de le voir partir, mais n'en fut finalement pas très étonné lorsqu'il vit Celebrian arriver. Celle-ci regardait d'un air attristée la silhouette d'Elrond disparaître dans la foule.

" Apparemment il ne semble vraiment pas prêt à me pardonner...

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien Celebrian. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Mais Elrond se montre parfois bien trop susceptible.

- Peut-être me suis-je trompée, après tout...

- Oh non, croyez-moi. Si je pouvais vous donner un conseil, surtout, n'abandonnez pas. Vous êtes sans doute la seule à pouvoir lui faire entendre raison. Erlond regrette encore plus que vous, seulement il est bien trop orgueilleux pour oser avouer son erreur.

Il eut un sourire amusé, tandis que Celebrian semblait à moitié persuadée.

- Vous en êtes sûr? De plus, je dois repartir demain en Lorien, et je crains de ne pas pouvoir arranger les choses...

- Raison de plus pour le faire le plus tôt possible. Allez-y maintenant. Vous repartirez la conscience tranquille.

Celebrian hésita un instant, avant de finalement prendre sa décision. Glorfindel avait raison; il était hors de question de renoncer ainsi à ce qui serait sans doute une des plus belles histoires d'amour... Elle releva la tête vers Glorfindel, et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Elle murmura un simple "merci" avant de commencer à partir.

- Surtout n'hésitez pas à être ferme! C'est le meilleur moyen pour se faire entendre...", lui cria-t-il pendant qu'elle se fraiyait un chemin dans la foule.

La jeune femme se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers sa cible. Etre ferme? Ca oui, elle le serait. Elrond risquerait bien de regretter d'avoir fait preuve de tant d'orgueil. Têtu, il l'était sans doute, mais déterminée, elle l'était encore plus...

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fini ! Déjà? Oui, je sais, je suis sadique de vous laisser sur votre faim à un moment si crucial... Mais vous connaîtrez la suite dans le prochain chapitre, qui arrivera plus vite que celui-ci ...

P.S: Merci à tout ceux qui ont posté une review ! J'espère en avoir encore d'autres!


	5. Petit différend et Déclaration?

Après une petite baisse de régime (et même une grosse ), je reviens enfin avec mon cinquième chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaîra autant que les autres, et j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de vous avoir laissé sur votre faim à un moment pareil, et surtout de poster la suite deux mois après… ' Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 5 : Petit différend et… Déclaration ?

Celebrian fendait la foule d'un pas à la fois agile et gracieux. Elle observait la foule de son regard perçant, tel un faucon recherchant sa proie, pour finalement trouver la sienne, qui d'ailleurs se tenait en retrait et commençait à s'éclipser discrètement. Elle accéléra son allure, c'est de son pas décidé qu'elle arriva par surprise devant Elrond qui n'eut aucun moyen de l'éviter.

« Bonsoir Elrond », fit-elle d'un ton où se mêlaient ironie et exaspération.

Elrond ne répondit pas tout de suite. Gêné par cette situation qui le mettait devant le fait accompli, il hésitait entre réparer son manque de galanterie en affrontant le regard visible agacé – mais si exquis ! – de Celebrian, ou bien de gâcher définitivement le peu de dignité qu'il lui restait en trouvant un prétexte lamentable pour fuir. Après une rapide réflexion, il pencha pour la première solution.

« Bonsoir Celebrian, répondit-il sur un ton où perçait une certaine culpabilité. J'espère que vous appréciez les célébrations autant que le reste des invités…

Malheureusement, non. Car j'ai à regretter l'attitude déplorable d'une certaine personne.

Ah ? Vraiment ?... Et… Qui est donc cette personne ? demanda Elrond d'un ton de

moins en moins rassuré en devinant la réponse.

Cette question eut le don d'agacer encore plus Celebrian.

« Ne jouez pas à ce petit jeu avec moi ! Sachez que j'ai horreur de ce genre de comportement. N'en avez-vous donc pas honte ? »

Elrond voulut ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer à son tour, mais ne put malheureusement pas, car elle enchaîna directement sans lui laisser le temps de se défendre.

- Je suis réellement déçue de voir qu'un homme tel que vous puisse céder à un sentiment aussi nuisible et déplorable que la jalousie. Si j'avais sur que vous pouviez être aussi peu galant…

- Et en quoi portez-vous ces accusations, si je puis me permettre ? » répliqua Elrond qui avait laissé de côté sa culpabilité et qui commençait à son tour à perdre patience.

Avouons-le, c'était sans doute la première fois que quelqu'un osait lui déclarer ses quatre vérités, qui plus est par une femme, et bien que celle-ci ne le laissait pas indifférent, il n'avait aucune envie de se laisser faire…

« Si ce sont des preuves que vous voulez, je n'en manque pas… Car cela fait bien trois jours que vous me faites profiter de votre comportement !

- Sachez que le vôtre laisse également quelque peu à désirer. Je n'ai que rarement vu une jeune femme perdre aussi facilement son calme et sa patience.

- Mon calme et ma patience n'ont rien à se reprocher. Et je n'en dirais pas autant de votre galanterie et de votre dignité !

- Cessez donc de m'accuser ainsi !

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais, je ne fais que dire la stricte vérité !

- J'ignorais que vous étiez à ce point susceptible et capricieuse…

- Moi ? Capricieuse ?

- Parfaitement !

- En tout cas, mes caprices ne sont rien face à votre impolitesse !

- Sachez que si j'ai fait preuve d'autant d'impolitesse, comme vous le prétendez, c'est pour une raison bien particulière…

- Ah oui, vraiment ? Laquelle ? »

A cet instant où Elrond aurait voulu avouer tout l'amour qu'il lui portait, les mots ne purent sortir de sa bouche, et restèrent coincés au fond de sa gorge. Voyant qu'il ne semblait pas disposé à répondre, Celebrian poussa un soupir d'agacement et s'apprêta à partir. Il la retint cependant, et, prenant le menton de la jeune femme dans sa main, il déposa sur ses lèvres un baiser furtif, à tel point qu'il ne semblait même pas avoir existé. Alors qu'elle l'observait, les yeux écarquillés par la surprise, ne sachant comment réagir ni comment interpréter ce geste, il dit d'un air confus, n'osant plus lever les yeux vers le regard profond de la jeune femme :

« Veuillez m'excuser, Celebrian, mais j'ai une affaire urgente à régler… »

Sans d'autres explications, il partit en direction des habitations, laissant derrière lui une Celebrian aussi interloquée que charmée, et surtout incapable de prononcer un seul mot…

Les célébrations durèrent jusque tard dans la nuit, cependant sans la présence d'Elrond et Celebrian, dont les absences furent d'ailleurs remarquées. Cependant les cœurs et les esprits n'étaient guère envieux de s'attarder sur cette question, préférant profiter pleinement des délices de la soirée.

Le lendemain arriva bien vite. Le départ des souverains de la Lorien et de leur fille était prévu en fin de matinée. Dans sa chambre, Celebrian finissait de préparer ses affaires, l'air nostalgique, et le cœur serré à l'idée de devoir partir sans élucider le mystère qui planait autour de ce baiser. Elle y avait d'ailleurs si longuement réfléchi qu'il lui semblait de plus en plus qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un effet de son imagination, ou même d'un simple rêve… Cependant son esprit se remplissait de joie à l'idée que ses espoirs semblaient être réalisés…

Elle passa le reste de la matinée à écumer les nombreux dédales de Fondcombe, espérant tomber sur Elrond au hasard d'un couloir. Mais, le temps passant malheureusement trop vite, elle dut se résoudre à abandonner se recherches lorsque onze heures sonna.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient rassemblés devant l'entrée de la cité. Les voyageurs se tenaient, prêts à partir, aux côtés de leurs montures, tandis que certains Elfes de Fondcombe étaient réunis étaient réunis devant eux. Mais tous attendaient le Seigneur de la Cité, qui tardait à apparaître. Celebrian, nerveuse, jouait machinalement d'un geste impatient avec les rênes de son cheval, attendant et appréhendant à la fois ce moment. Finalement un bruit de pas se fit entendre, prévenant non pas l'arrivée d'Elrond mais celle de Glorfindel. Celui-ci s'avança vers Celeborn et Galadriel, et leur annonça d'un air navré :

« Elrond ne peut malheureusement pas venir assister à votre départ, car il s'entretient actuellement avec Gil-Galad au sujet d'une affaire particulièrement… importante.

- Inutile d'en dire plus, mon cher Glorfindel, répondit Celeborn. Vous le remercierez encore de nous avoir accueilli à Imladris. »

Puis, baissant la voix, il ajouta :

« Et vous lui rappellerez de me communiquer régulièrement des nouvelles de cette affaire. »

Glorfindel répondit d'un signe de tête affirmatif, puis, tandis que le Seigneur de la Lorien montait sur son cheval, il se dirigea vers Celebrian, tenant entre ses mains une étoffe en soie blanche qui se révéla être une étole, plus précisément celle de la jeune femme qui l'avait oublié la veille au soir.

« Il me semble que ceci vous appartient, dit-il en lui tendant l'étole.

- En effet, je vous remercie. »

Elle prit l'étoffe entre ses main, et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle senti qu'un morceau de papier y était dissimulé.

« C'est une lettre de la part d'Elrond, s'empressa d'ajouter Glorfindel à voix basse. Il veut que vous la lisiez une fois que vous serez arrivée en Lorien. »

Celebrian ne dit rien de plus et s'empressa de ranger l'étole. Son seul désir désormais était d'arriver le plus rapidement possible à Caras Galadhon, afin de lire ce que cachait cette lettre. Pressée mais tout de même avec une certaine appréhension…

Tous firent leurs derniers adieux et se mirent en selle. Et c'est donc en cette belle fin de matinée d'été qu'ils entamèrent leur voyage de retour…

Il leur fallut trois jours pour arriver en Lorien. Au matin du troisième jour, ils apercevaient les frontières bordées d'arbres du royaume elfique et le soir même ils étaient parvenus jusqu'à Caras Galadhon.

Sans même prendre le temps de s'occuper de son cheval ni de ses bagages, Celebrian se mit en quête d'un coin tranquille avec l'impatience d'une jeune enfant. Elle s'arrêta une fois qu'elle fut sûre d'être à l'abri des regards indiscrets et s'assit finalement près d'un petit ruisseau dont le chant se mariait délicieusement avec le gazouillement des oiseaux. Là, enfin, elle ouvrit la lettre d'une main fébrile qui trahissait son impatience, et alors elle put lire les mots que renfermait celle-ci.

_Ma très chère Celebrian,_

_Je vous écris rapidement ces quelques mots pour m'excuser d'avance ce ne pouvoir assister aux adieux. Sachez que ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur._

_Peut-être devrais-je également vous fournir quelques explications concernant les évènements de la veille. Tout d'abord je tiens à excuser pour mon comportement qui, comme vous l'avez si justement dit, était parfaitement odieux envers vous. Je me désole encore de m'être conduit ainsi, et j'espère sincèrement que vous accepterez mes modestes excuses._

_Quant au baiser que j'ai eu l'audace de vous donner, tout ce que vous avez à savoir est qu'il était des plus sincères. Et c'est encore avec plus de force que j'ose espérez que vous l'accepterez autant que mes précédentes excuses. Il est sans doute inutile de vous cachez plus longtemps que vous avez pris mon cœur depuis que j'ai croisé votre regard pour la première fois. Ce cœur, jadis en liberté, n'appartient désormais plus qu'à vous._

_Peut-être aurais-je dû faire cette déclaration plus tôt, ou peut-être pas. Quoi qu'il en soit j'espère que cette lettre aura une réponse, et que celle-ci m'apportera de bonnes nouvelles de votre part. _

_C'est à regret que je me vois dans l'obligation de vous laisser sur ces mots. J'attends avec impatience la prochaine fois où j'aurais le plaisir de vous voir à nouveau, et j'ose espérer que vous-même portez ce même sentiment dans votre cœur._

_Elrond_

Deux fois, dix fois, cent fois elle relut cette lettre pour être bien sûre que ce qu'elle lisait était la stricte vérité. A mesure que ses yeux la parcouraient, elle sentait éclater au fond de son cœur ce sentiment auquel elle n'osait croire. Enfin ses espoirs semblaient s'être réalisés…

Elle se releva et avec la même impatience elle se précipita dans sa chambre, où elle s'enferma avant de s'installer à la petite table qui faisait face à une grande fenêtre à la vue imprenable. La lette posée devant elle, elle prit une plume qu'elle trempa dans une encre d'un noir profond avant de commencer à écrire sa réponse…

Fini ! Je vais tout pour vous poster la suite aussi rapidement que je le peux (ne vous attendez pas non plus à l'avoir demain ! XD) … Juste une petite précision, le prochain chapitre, voire même le suivant aussi (selon mon inspiration '), seront uniquement composés de lettres que vont s'échanger Elrond et Celebrian…

PS : Merci pour vos reviews ! Désolée de ne pas y répondremais je postes ce chapitre en coup de vent… ' J'espère en avoir encore d'autres !


End file.
